Una noche para recordar
by Strascream
Summary: Todos hemos visto la misión "Una noche para recordar" a través de los ojos del Sangre de Dragón pero ¿Y a través de los de Sanguine? Contempla la travesura del Príncipe Daédrico del hedonismo a través de sus propios ojos.


—Sabes, conozco un lugar en donde el vino corre como el agua. —le dije con una sonrisa que rebosaba ebriedad.

—¡Vamos allá! —dijo el Sangre de Dragón con aquella misma sonrisa.

—Bien. —dije, sabiendo que mi pequeña travesura había empezado. —Pero primero me tienes que hacer un par de favores.

—¿Cuáles? —preguntó el Sangre de Dragón.

—Bueno, antes te visto paseando junto a aquella muchacha ¿Te quieres casar con ella? Porque conozco a alguien que puede conseguirte un anillo de bodas. Está en Carrera Blanca.

El Sangre de Dragón lo pensó. Aunque no recordaba nada sobre una muchacha, no creía que Sam fuese capaz de mentirle (le había invitado a beber ¿no?) y, además, quería ofrecerle una ayuda ¿Cómo rechazarla en estos tiempos de guerra, donde las amistades se ven traicionadas, las personas se someten día a día a decepciones, traiciones y privaciones y ya no se puede confiar en quien es amigo y quien enemigo?

"Debería escribir eso y pedirle a Mikael que lo cantase" pensó el Sangre de Dragón dedicándole una mirada al bardo, quien en ese momento estaba coqueteando con una chica mientras tomaban un trago.

—¿Conoces algún cochero que me pueda llevar a Carrera Blanca? —preguntó el Sangre de Dragón.

Sonreí.

Estaba mirando cuando mi Adalid llegó a Carrera Blanca bajó la forma de un mosquito. Ya le había indicado donde se encontraba Ysolda así que solo quedaba sentarse y disfrutar de la función. Ojala hubiese traído palomitas.

—¿Disculpe? —el Sangre de dragón trataba de llamar la atención de Ysolda. Esta volteó. —Un amigo me dijo que usted puede conseguirme un anillo.

—Si. —dijo Ysolda. —Pero es muy costoso. No creo que puedas pagarlo.

—Oh… —el Sangre de Dragó sonaba desilusionado.

—A menos—continuó Ysolda.—Que sea para tu prometida.

La cara del sangre de Dragón se iluminó—De hecho así es.

—Solo hay una forma en la que me lo puedas demostrar. —dijo Ysolda. —Dime como se lo propondrás.

El Sangre de Dragón No sabía mucho del fino arte de los bardos al momento de relatar con magnificencia historias y experiencias, pero el corazón suele ayudar a dos tipos de personas: niños y borrachos*. Aunque el Sangre de Dragón hacía tiempo que había dejado de ser lo primero, se sentía cada vez más en lo segundo… Además de que empecé a levantar letreros (adoptando de nuevo mi forma humana) con palabras escritas detrás de Ysolda.

—Planeo proponérselo al aire libre, sentados disfrutando de la lu de la luna llena. —dijo el Sangre de Dragón con un tono digno del mejor bardo. —Narraré algunas de mis hazañas, posiblemente y finalmente, con la elegancia que aquella ama merece, le mostraré el anillo y le propondré casarnos.

Ni yo mismo pude haberlo dicho mejor. Y eso que él no hacía sino leer en voz alta lo que yo escribía.

Una vez Ysolda le hubo dado el anillo, mi Adalid corrió hacia mí, mostrando la sortija.

—Bien, ya estás listo para casarte, pero antes debes ayudar a tu padrino a hacer otras cosas. —dije sin esperar que mi Adalid pusiese oposición alguna a que yo fuese su padrino.—Hay un granjero en Paraje de Rorik que maltrata a sus animales.

—¿Y qué hacemos?—el sangre de Dragón respetaba mucho a los animales… Que matase dragones era una cosa muy distinta, yo lo sabía muy bien. Nunca creí que los hijos de Akatosh debiesen contarse entre las bestias terrenales.

-Bueno, conozco a un gigante que tiene buen tacto con los animales, además ¿Si puede criar mamuts, por qué no puede criar una cabra?

—No puedo discutir con tu lógica. —dijo mi Adalid mirándome como si yo fuese un filósofo de la Antigua Grecia… La cual obviamente no existe en _este_ universo.

La noche caía ya en Paraje de Rorik cuando fuimos a los huertos de aquel granjero.

—Bien yo lo distraigo y tu te llevas la cabra. —dije. Él asintió.

Toque a la puerta de casa mientras el hacía uso de su discreción para escabullirse y "rescatar" al "atormentado" animal.

—Disculpe, amigo. —saludé al granjero cuando este me abrió. —Representó a licorería de los Espino Negro. Me encargó de popularizar su aguamiel repartiendo jarras gratis. —mientras decía esto hacía aparecer una garra llena del mejor aguamiel de Oblivion y se lo tendía.—La casa invita. —y sonreí.

El granjero me miró como si estuviera loco. Es por ese tipo de cosas por las que elijo a gente como el Sangre de Dragón como mi Adalid. El resto de la sociedad es _tan_ aburrida.

El Sangre de Dragón ya tenía la cabra en sus brazos. Lo había conseguido. De la felicidad se puso a bailar el Oppa Gangnam Style.

_Debería haber traído mi cámara_ pensé tratando de contener la risa, pero eso no evitó que el granjero viera a mi compañero bailar mientras huía con parte de su ganado.

—¡Vuelve, maldito ladón! —gritó el granjero mientras yo trataba de impedirle que pasase. Él me golpeó en la cara.

—¡Imbécil, déjame pasar! —exigió el dueño de la cabra.

Yo solo le reí, le volví a tender la copa (de la cual no se había derramado ni una gota) y le dije:

—Tranquilícese, hombre, ahogue sus problemas con una copa.

Después de librarme de aquel molesto campesino fuimos a Markarth.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí? —preguntó mi adalid.

—Vinimos a hacerles una redecoración al templo de Dibella.

—Bueno. —dijo el Sangre de Dragón encogiéndose de hombros.

Una vez que este hubiese entrado (yo me quedaría afuera para "vigilar que nadie entrase") oí puros golpes, estruendos y sonidos de cristales rotos. Dibella se lo pensará dos veces antes de rechazarme en otra de mis fiestas*.

_Al día siguiente_

—Oye ¿No fuiste tú el que convenció a aquel chico de hacer todas esas locuras en Skyrim? —me preguntó Sheogorath.

—Sí. —dije tomando un gran trago de la botella de brandy cyrodilico que un fiel me había obsequiado en una de mis altares.

—Buen espectáculo. —me felicitó con una sonrisa. —Hace tiempo que no veo locuras como esas. Es _tan_ aburrido.

—Tranquilo, amigo. —le dije al Príncipe Daédrico. —Solo necesitas un poco de orientación de tu viejo tío Sanguine. Por cierto ¿una copa? —y le ofrecí una jarra.

—Claro. —aceptó Sheogorath tomando un gran trago de mi licor "especial".

Ah, nunca me voy a cansar de esto.

* * *

*: esto es sacado de un one—shot conocido como _Daily Life Of A Daedric Lord_ de tabz9090.

Antes pensaba en iccluir el hecho de que Sheogorath fue antes un mortal (eso se sabe gracias a una extensión de Oblivion) y de hecho fue el protagonista de TES IV: Oblivion, pero me parecía que eso era demasiado largo (al menos para la infantil mente de Sanguine).


End file.
